<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hyena time boiiiisss by SuperPotterWhoLock367</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875735">Hyena time boiiiisss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock367/pseuds/SuperPotterWhoLock367'>SuperPotterWhoLock367</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BtVS series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hyena Xander Harris, If your triggered by panic attack please don't read, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Scenting, hyena, its started off bad and somehow got worse, only a reference though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPotterWhoLock367/pseuds/SuperPotterWhoLock367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: Panic Attacks, Referenced child abuse but not really (like parents arguing and parents not being around but I tagged it anyway)</p>
<p> <br/>Xander absorbs the spirit of the hyena, instead of being possessed by it. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Xander Harris/Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BtVS series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hyena time boiiiisss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was hard to write, hope you enjoy! The ending wasn't great but I want to write a few more in the pack's mind and about their adventures so I'm going to leave it for now.</p>
<p>Edit: I am fixing it up a little cause I'm really not happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xander blinked, breaking eye contact with the hyena staring at him. His eyes wandered over the rest of His human pack, then he shook his head. What the hell? Where had the human pack come from? 

He stumbled a little, ignoring the gazes of the others, turned on his heel and walked out of the enclosure. He bumped into Buffy and Willow outside, the keeper having kept them out and an inner voice whispered in his head, ~Good blood, worthy pack~. He ignored the voice and gave a strained smile to the girls, who noticed something was up.  </p>
<p>“You okay?” His Willow asked. Hold up? His Willow? He knew he had feelings but not... not like that, surely? He realised he was internally monologuing and snapped back to the present, increasingly aware of their worried gazes. </p>
<p>“Yeah, just a little...” He trailed off and tensed, sensing the others walking out. His Girls eyes followed them, and he couldn’t help but notice the fire that ignited under His Willow’s skin, or the energy crackling in His Buffy’s stare. Xander turned and the rest of the Pack seemed to wilt slightly, turning and walking the opposite direction. Xander turned back to His, no, The girls and made a weak motion towards the coach park. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//time skip – later that night// </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He curled in his bed, listening to his father yell and scream at his mother. He had begged off going to the Bronze with the Girls, needing some time to process the weirdness of the day. He knew that his dad would shut up after a while, so he curled deeper into his blanket and drifted off, trying to ignore the weird ache in his chest. 

He dreamt of African Plains, of a strange lady, blessing a hyena, her ethereal beauty almost painful, but nothing on His Girls. She spoke to him, whispered in his ear, explained why he felt so uneasy. That he had done the impossible, his own power so great that he had absorbed a Primal spirit, combined himself with it, accepted his new life. She explained the pack dynamics and about His Girls. When he woke the next morning, he understood what he needed to do before the others who had been possessed went crazy.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//time skip (again) - school time// </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He strolled towards their spot, excited to see His Girls, then stopped. He slowly flicked his eyes over to the picnic benches, where the rest of the Pack sat. They all looked miserable like they had had no sleep, and he longed to go scent them, comfort them, help them. But he had no time for that, he needed His Girls. The animal in him rebelled at abandoning pack but he didn’t care. He squashed it down and jogged over to his girls, dropping next to them and inhaling deeply. 

His Willow smelt like a soothing fire, light strawberry and old paper. His Buffy scented like a dark forest, deep depths to explore, but she also stank of that Vampire, a scent that reeked of Death. Xander nearly recoiled at the stench but stilled. He realised that His Girls were staring at him and he let out a small smile.  </p>
<p>“Can we chill at mine after school today? Just hang out or something? Both my parents will be out.” He offered, loving the way they lit up with joy and surprise at the offer. A shadow fell over him and both his girls stiffened, so he whipped around, ready to defend His Own. It was Kyle, eyes downcast and shadows bold underneath.  </p>
<p>He whispered almost silently, “Hey, Xander, um could, could we speak with you? Alone?” He looked so scared to have approached Xander, that he couldn’t say no. He stretched an almost uncomfortable smile across his face and stood quickly. He bent and gave both His Girls a hug, then jogged to keep up with Kyle.  </p>
<p>They walked to the picnic benches together, the rest of the Pack watching, almost fearfully. Xander dropped onto the table and waited for them to speak. Eventually, Kyle spoke again. </p>
<p>“Xander, we, we don’t know what happened yesterday but... it’s like we aren’t ourselves and something in all of our chests tells us that we need to speak to you, but when you went over to your friends this morning, it was like fire in our chests, and we don’t know, don’t kn-”  </p>
<p>He stuttered and started, frustrated tears boiling in his eyes. Xander darted forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he gasped and shook, crooning into his ears words of comfort and telling him to breathe, ride out the panic that he could feel rising. He dropped his face onto Kyle’s head, rubbing against him and masking him in scent, claiming him as part of His Pack, His Family. The Bond that the lady had told him about flared into life and he could feel and hear Kyle's surprise echoing down it. Kyle calmed and the other three looked at Xander, tilting their heads slightly, exposing their throats, ready to submit. Xander lifted Kyle onto the table and quickly rubbed a scent mark onto Rhonda and Tor, allowing them to comfort their packmate, before turning and accepting Heidi, the Bond securing and settling like a warm blanket over them all. He stayed with them as Kyle calmed enough to breathe again, then gave them his cell number.  </p>
<p>“We will be fine, My Pack, we will be fine. I’ll call you tonight.” </p>
<p>They smiled at his and ducked their heads in respect as he left them to go to his first lesson. He knew that they would sleep better and have better control by being accepted into the Pack, now he just had to explain to Buffy and Willow what had happened. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//time skip (I’m that lazy) -- like 4 pm? After school at Xander’s house// </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at his house laughing, nudging. He noticed the sadness in their eyes when the other wasn’t looking, the way they pined for each other and him. Buffy's eyes would linger on Willow's face and her hand would rest on her shoulder when it looked like she was spiralling. Willow would playfully cup Buffy's face and brush her hair out of her eyes, a tender look which neither seemed to notice in the other. It was mildly infuriating. He made a mental note to get them together, pressing the slight hurt he felt down. 

He let them in, joking about vampires and hallowed grounds, and got whacked on the arm gently by Buffy. He let out a surprised snarl, which jolted all of them before he looked at the ground and apologised, shame creeping like a blush across his neck and ears. He led the way through to the living room, then sat them on the sofa, while he sat as far away as justified on a small armchair. </p>
<p>The small hurt in their eyes at his distance made his heart ache, and he wanted to hug them both until the pain went away, but he couldn’t, they were each others and he was a monster. Buffy was going to slay him, surely, she had too, Giles would make her, His Pack would be alone, they would hate him. Before he knew it, his breathing had sped up, mind retreating to a catatonic state in the presence of the fear. He belatedly realised that he could hear his Pack, worry echoing along the bond, Kyle ordering the others to stay put in their homes while he focused on trying to pull a small amount of air into his lungs.   </p>
<p>Buffy was by one side. Willow the other. Hands-on his chest, he couldn’t look, they would hate him, he couldn’t breathe, air whistling out of empty lungs, packneedhelphelphelphelp-</p>
<p>“Xander!”  </p>
<p>His Willow was crying. He sucked in a breath, fresh air flooding his lungs. He scrambled up and backed away from His Girls, ignoring their struck faces, apologies flowing from his mouth. The Pack echoed along with the bond, all of them concerned for their Alpha. </p>
<p>“Xander. Look at me.” His Buffy commanded, gently, as if to a spooked animal. He supposed he was. “Tell us what’s wrong. We will listen and help you, okay?” </p>
<p>“Please don’t hurt My Pack!” He gasped out, shaking and terrified, his Pack needed him sure, but they needed each other more. </p>
<p>His Girls looked at each other and came to a silent conclusion, then slowly edged over to him, making sure they remained open and unthreatening. Buffy smiled and then they leant their heads back in a copy of the submission His Pack had already shown. He couldn’t help himself, he moved forward and, unlike with earlier, bit gently onto the junction between neck and shoulder. Willow gasped in surprise and a small amount of pleasure. He repeated the movement with Buffy, to the same reaction.  </p>
<p>Their eyes both glowed green a second later, hyena spirit joining with theirs, their spirit absorbing and accepting the magic from the animals. His Pack rejoiced at the new members, laughing and welcoming in their heads and Xander knew that this was their destiny, just as the strange lady had said. </p>
<p>“How did you know?” He asked, still unsure. </p>
<p>His Willow rumbled deep in her chest and nuzzled into his side, comfortable breathing the scent. “We don't know. We just knew something was up and we had to help you in any way possible.”  </p>
<p>Buffy joined in, jokingly saying, “Yeah, we trust you too much" 

The Pack bond surged in their minds as the thought echoed through Willow's head ~Why is she so sexy?~ Buffy gave a startled gasp and met Willow's eyes, thinking back an image of an Uno Reverse Card. Xander smiled and made to move away, but unfortunately, his love for them and the slight sadness still managed to permeate their bond. His Girls gasped and looked over at him, love and affection raging up and down the invisible string attaching them.  Xander looked at her for permission, then leant forward and claimed Buffy's lips with his, the mark on her neck glowing. He leant back and then captured His Willow is the same way, both having a dizzying effect on him before he released her as well. All the blood rushed down from his face to... Another part... At the sight of His Girls, lips locked in a battle of love, leaning over him, kissing desperately as pent-up feelings flowed between them. The three of them fell together, landing on the floor, clothes lost in the lust of each other, their scents mingling and mixing, combining and falling through the peaks and troughs of their pleasure.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>//Time skip – several hours later, outside a manor// </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Pack met outside Rhondra’s manor size house. Her explanation that her parents were never home and that she didn’t want to be alone, the sadness in her gaze, was all that they needed to pile on her in the massive bedroom. His Pack curled together, His Girls lying with him, the others surrounding touching and loving, and he realised that this was a start. The was his life now, with two gorgeous ladies and four amazing packmates, supporting and loving, a family. He knew that they would grow and expand the ranks, must find a suitable den, but that was future problems. He smiled at his Family and cuddled closer to His with the whisper falling off sleep laden lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>